fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Levels (Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan)
This is the list of Power Level's in Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan, written by Ultra Kuzon. These are all the characters in the show, and also their transformations. I estimated to the nearest Hundreths and Tenths so they're just guess' but are probably close. (+) means that they were never present in the story at all and possibly never will be. Kuzon Baby Kuzon: 15 Kid Kuzon: 350-700 Full-Power Kid Kuzon: 1,500 Kuzon (First arriving on Earth): 2,500 Kuzon (Ready for battle, Earth arrival): 3,000 Full-Power Kuzon (First on Earth): 9,000 Super Saiyan Kuzon: 130,000,000 (Full Power) Super Saiyan Kuzon: 175,000,000 Ascended Super Saiyan Kuzon: 200,000,000 +Ultra Super Saiyan Kuzon: 206,000,000 +Full Power Super Saiyan Kuzon: 210,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon: 250,000,000 +Full Power Super Saiyan 2 Kuzon: 305,000,000 Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon: 500,000,000 Full Power Super Saiyan 3 Kuzon: 550,000,000 +Super Saiyan 4 Kuzon: 2,000,000,000 +Full Power Ssj4 Kuzon: 7,500,000,000 +Great Ape Kuzon: 1,000,000,000 +Great Golden Ape Kuzon: 1,550,000,000 Legendary Super Saiyan Kuzon: 350,000,000,000 Full Power Legendary Super Saiyan Kuzon: 600,000,000,000 +Kuzon as a Kai: 1 Trillion Goku Goku: 600,000,000 Full Power Goku: 655,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku: 800,000,000 +Super Saiyan 2 Goku: 2,000,000,000 +Super Saiyan 3 Goku: 8,500,000,000 Super Saiyan 4 Goku: 15,000,000,000 Vegeta Vegeta: 450,000,000 Full Power Vegeta: 600,000,000 +Super Saiyan Vegeta: 950,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta: 3,000,000,000 +Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta: 14,500,000,000 Gohan Gohan: 200,000,000 Full Power Gohan: 350,000,000 +Super Saiyan Gohan: 600,000,000 Super Saiyan 2 Gohan: 900,000,000 Goten Goten: 150,000,000 Full Power Goten: 200,500,000 Super Saiyan Goten: 400,550,000 Trunks Trunks: 150,000,000 Full Power Trunks: 200,550,000 Super Saiyan Trunks: 400,550,000 Pan Pan: 25,000 Full Power Pan: 30,500 +Super Saiyan Pan (What if): 160,000,000 Pikkon Pikkon: 12,000,000 Full Power Pikkon: 20,000,000 Uub Uub: 18,000,000 Full Power Uub: 25,000,000 Yamcha Yamcha: 25,000 Full Power Yamcha: 32,000 Tein Tein: 27,500 Full Power Tein: 34,000 Chiaotzu Chiaotzu: 250 Full Power Chiaotzu: 275 Videl Videl (Fighting): 2,000 Full Power Videl: 3,500 Android 18 Android 18: 45,000 +Full Power Android 18: 450,000,000 Marron Marron: 20 +Full Power Marron: 30 Bulla Bulla: 85 +Full Power (Hidden Power unlocked): 4,500 +Super Saiyan Bulla (What it): 150,000,000 Toman Toman: 3,000 Full Power Toman: 4,000 Toman (After Stema Saga): 20,000 Super Saiyan Toman: 200,000,000 Lettune Lettune: 3,000 Full Power Lettune: 4,000 Letttune (After Stema Saga): 20,000 Super Saiyan Lettune: 200,000,000 Mumba Mumba: 20 Mumba (After Training with Toman): 2,000 Full Power Mumba: 2,500 Transformed Mumba: 500,500 Enemie's Snake- Snakeonaman Saga Snake (1st form): 11,000 Snake (2nd Final Form): 140,000,000 Snake (Full Power 2nd Final Form): 173,500,000 Snake (Numa Blast): 2,000,000 Snake (Snake 2nd Saga): 550,000,000 Full Power Snake (Snake 2nd Saga): 4,000,000,000 Cabban- Cabban Saga Cabban: 22,000 Ready Cabban: 550,000 Full Power Cabban: 2,000,000 Battle Broken Cabban: 248,500,000 Meje (Race)- Meje Saga Regular Meje: 2,500 Full Power Meje: 30,000 2nd Form Meje: 650,000 +3rd Form Meje: 12,000,000 King Meje King Meje (Already in his second form): 12,000,000 Full Power King Meje: 50,000,000 3rd Form King Meje: 200,500,000 Full Power 3rd Form King Meje: 550,000,000 +4th Form King Meje (What if): 2,000,000,000 Snakes' Brothers, Serpen and Cobe- Snake 2nd Saga Serpen: 300,000,000 Full Power Serpen: 450,000,000 Cobe: 600,000,000 Full Power Cobe: 750,000,000 Stema- Stema Saga Stema: 550,000,000 Full Power Stema: 1,500,000,000 Stema (Trunks absorbed): 6,000,000,000 Stema (Yamcha absorbed): 3,000,000,000 Stema (Pan absorbed): 4,000,000,000 Super Stema (Like Super Perfect Cell): 200,000,000,000 Category:Lists Category:Power Levels Category:Ultra Kuzon Category:Kuzey457